England's Storage Closet
by Animelover2356
Summary: We all know about America's storage closet, but what about England's?
1. Prologue

**Title:****_ England's Storage Closet_**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia is not my creation.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> America × England  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary: <strong>We all know about America's storage room, but what about England's?

**Enjoy my new story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, Alfred!" A blonde nation yelled, his anger level rising seeing the taller, but younger nation.<p>

Alfred F. Jones, a.k.a. The United States of America, just bursted into the shorter blonde nation's house. America had that million watt smile on his face, making a heroic pose. Wearing his imfamous bomber jacket with a white t-shirt under it and jeans.

"What's up, Artie?" Alfred exclaimed, standing in the doorway. Arthur, or England, grunted in anger. Well, at least the door didn't fall off this time...

"What do you want, idiot? And it's Arthur, you git!" England asked, coldly glaring at his former colony. The other sandy blonde nation kept his smile, simply walking to the agitated Brit. England didn't like the git in his doorway already and now he's in his bloody house.

"Why is it you ask me that every time I come over?" America's smile turning into a cocky smirk, answering the Brit's question with another question, making Arthur's intentions to hit the American bigger. Of course, leave it to Alfred to ruin a peaceful day in London.

Then, Arthur got an evil thought in his head. "Well, you have come the right time." He paused. "I was about to clean out my storage room."

Alfred's smirk instantly melted off his face, turning into a pout. "Artie! I didn't come to see old, dusty things like you..." The American whined. England scowled, whacking the other upside the head.

"How dare you! I am _not _old, wanker!" The island nation yelled, red_-_faced with anger. America let out his loud and annoying, to Arthur, laugh while rubbing the place where the other nation had recently hit him. Arthur walked to his stairs, closely followed by Alfred until they reached a old, slightly chipped, dusty, mahogany door. The sandy blonde started to pour again.

"I never agreed to this, Artie." Alfred said, crossing his arms over his chest. Arthur scoffed, putting his hand on the old doorknob. He was worried that it might break off, it was a little bit rusty. When he opened the door, a bunch of dust went flying in the two's faces, causing the two to cough.

After they were done coughing, Arthur gestured for his ally to enter the room. "N-No way, dude!" Alfred exclaimed. "It could be haunted in there!"

"It either this or we could have lunch first. Scones-." "In we go!" America was quick to enter the room. Anything is better than England's cooking, any day. The island nation went into the room after the taller nation.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya' go guys! The<strong> **prologue** **was a little short and no USUK... YET! I wonder what Alfred and Arthur will find in England's storage closet? Til next time guys! See ya!**

**~Animelover2356**


	2. Celts in the Closet

**Hey you guys! I am back with another chapter! This is the first official chapter for this new story and thanks to the people who reviewed the prologue! Reviews make me smile and even the short ones. Keep on doin' it!  
><strong>

**Good to see ya' again. Alright! Hetalia is not my creation! Duh, Hetalia is amazing!**

**Enjoy this new chapter, my lovely friends! *insert crappy Russian accent!* HAHAHA!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright dude!" The sandy blonde paused. "You dragged me into this! Where do we start?"<p>

England started to walk over to a pile of who knows what. "How about we start a little earlier in my history."

Alfred began pouting like a child, walking to the pile. "We're starting when the dinosaurs roamed?" Arthur smacked him upside the head, leaving a red spot. America rubbed his head, looking into the pile.

Something caught the American's eyes. It was dusty, golden and oval shaped. It was pretty big and it had a golden oval in the center, a brown design in the background and a yellow background behind it.

"Yo Artie," Alfred said, catching the attention of the now only semi-angry Brit. "What's this?"

Anger in England's eyes seems to fade as he made his way to the other nation. In fact, they seem to brighten seeing the artifact. Arthur reached for it, careful not to damage it in anyway.

"Oh," The Briton mumbled. "This is from when the Celts were in Britain." Alfred got this really confused look on his face, moving his right hand across it, dusting it off.

"Whats?" Alfred asked, making the Brit sigh. "I was not back in the olden days!"

England sent a cold, hard glare towards him. "Celts, you idiot! Back in 750 B.C. to 12 B.C.!"

"Okay, Okay! I'm not as old as you!" America said, using too many of his 'olden days' jokes. England growled, turning towards him while raising the shield over his head. America backed away, putting his hands up in defense.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! No fair! Dude, you got a heavy, gold, and wooden shield and I have nothing!" Alfred complained, taking a step away as Arthur took another step forward.

The Briton merely shrugged, "It seems fair to me, _git_!" America was quick to grab the shield, pulling it away with his strength. Anger began to reappear in the Brit's, Arthur reached out grabbing the shield back, pulling it to his chest.

"Don't you dare bend it with your stupid strength, you sodding idiot!"

"I'm too much to of a hero to do such an unheroic thing, hahaha!" America started laughing like a manic, striking his best hero pose. England sighed, putting the old, wooden shield down.

"So Artie, anything else about the Celts-." "Actually they were called Britons, too-." "Whatever! Anything else about them?"

Arthur huffed, crossing his arms. How dare the git ignore and interrupt him, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland!

The Briton began sent another glare, furrowing his thick, over-sized eyebrows. "First of all, my name is Arthur! Second of all, don't interrupt me again when you are in my house! And third of all..." His voice trailed off, thinking of what he was about to say.

A light pink blush embraced his cheeks, Arthur hoping the American can't see it with the lack of much lighting in the semi-dark room.

"Sorry Artie! I may be the hero, but I can't read minds or have super, sonic hearing... YET!" England chose to ignore the last comment and continued to think about how explain how the Britons used to fight in.

"T-Third of a-all," Dammit. "Another f-fact is, umm... They used to fight..." The rest of the sentence was inaudible, making the taller, sandy blonde more curious.

America sighed. "Artie! Out with it!" He pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. England looked Alfred in his cerulean eyes, turning different shades of red. God, this is harder than he thought.

"Artie, Arthur~!" "Shut up, Alfred! They used to fight in the NUDE, okay! Leave me alone!" The bright blonde Brit bellowed, his face as bright and red as one of Spain's prized tomatoes. There was a long, awkward silence until Alfred HAD to break it, looking into Arthur's angry, forest green eyes.

"Pfft, HAHAHA!" The sandy blonde laughed, literally falling on the concrete ground. He laughed so hard, tears starting pricking the corner of his eyes. "Dude! That's so hilarious, hahaha!"

England began to kick at the American, who was still on the floor, laughing like a hyena. "Shut up, you sodding idiot! You asked for another fact and you got one. You should be happy, not laughing at me!" Arthur yelled, glaring down at him. If his face could get any redder, it would probably explode. America seemed to calm down after a couple minutes, believing he will have bruises from England's beating with his shoe, but it was worth it.

"How about we call it a day?" Alfred suggested, getting up and dusting himself off. Arthur gave a slight nod.

"For once in your life, you're making sense."

"The hero always makes sense in his mind!"

Arthur sighed, opening the door, wincing at the shine of light coming into the dark room.

"See ya' tomorrow, Artie!" Alfred ran past Arthur, and running out the front door to his hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that took a little bit to type, but it's finally done! HAHAHA!<strong>

**See ya' next time!**

**~Animelover2356 OUT, my friends!  
><strong>


End file.
